hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilo's Edition)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was by far the worst Atlantic Hurricane season on record in both categories of devastation and destruction. The season intotal produced 34 Named Storms, 27 Hurricanes and 19 Major Hurricanes, shattering all records set in 2012. Of these storms, Hurricanes Caillou, Danilo, Giada, Johnathan, Logan, Neemias, Omar, Rosanne, Sergio, Wilma, Gamma, Theta and Lambda caused a majority of the destruuction seen throughout the season. Hurricanes Caillou, Johnathan, Neemias, Rosanne, Wilma and Theta all reached Cat. 5 status being the first record of highest multiple Cat. 5 Hurricanes in a season. Hurricane Caillou became the strongeat pre-August storm on record as well as the second Cat.5 Hurricane in July in the Atlantic basin. The season also saw to US landfall Category 5 Hurricanes which were Caillou and Neemais, a new record set once again. In addition, a fatality reading if 98,678 people killed throughout the season reported also the highest in the Atlantic, mainly caused by Hurricanes, Caillou, Danilo and Neemias as strong landfalling storms due to the monsterous storm surge brought by these Hurricanes. Hurricane Lambda became an off-season Major Hurricane along Hurricane Mu as Category 3&4 storms in December. This event was rare because of the unusual warm waters in the sub-tropics in late December due to the super strong La Nina which formed in late June and rapidly developed in mid-July. However, almost all of the activity took place during and after the month of July, due to a dying El Nino which still caused above-normal activity in the East Pacific for sometime till July. However, the NHC began monitoring an area of development on May 17th which became Tropical Depression One on May 20th, and lasted for 3 days till May 23rd. And due to persisted activity, once again Hurricane Mu dissipated on January 3rd being record the second latest ending to an Atlantic Hurricane Season. The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season also observed the strongest storm in both the Atlantic and Pacific basin which was Hurricane Wilma, which then also became the second most intense storm on record globally. Hurricane Wilma reached it's record peak on October 12th after explosively intensifying overnight on October 11th and jumped from a Category 1 to Category 5 within 12 hours, breaking the record for the fastest intensifying storm on record globally. Hurricane Caillou which became a rare super-strong Cat. 5 August storm in July also maintained record for longest duration of a Category 5 equivalent Tropical cyclone globally, for being a Category 5 Hurricane for 50 hours straight. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of the hurricane season, forecasters look at the Atlantic Hurricane Season with the probability of the amount of storms will form, the weather trends that are likely throughout the season including the two weather factors El Niño and La Niña and which ones are likely to happen that year or will the earth be in a neutral. This season, the forecasters originally thought of a well-formed El Niño to form through the season and surpass the Atlantic Hurricane activity with the exception of sum warm spots of water in the Atlantic, even though an El Niño means cooling in the Atlantic. By late June that became a problem as the El Niño has faded away and the La Niña was then reported to have started in the Atlantic ocean causing consistent business in July and August. On average, Atlantic Hurricane Season has 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. '''Pre-seasonal forecasts On December 7th, a very early forecast has been released by the TSR indicating a slightly-above average season with 14 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. Forecasts at that time indicated a weak El Niño will form by March and persist till November. The CSU stated on April 5 saying the El Niño would be stronger and called for slightly-below average season with 13 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. The same day, the TSR released another outlook this time more active with 15 named storms, 8 major hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. The NCSU release their forecast about 11 days later and called for a well-above average season in their article. They made a forecast of 13-18 names storms, 7-11 hurricanes and 2-5 major hurricanes. At that time, models were indicating a weak La Niña to form during August in time to speed up activity, which would be true later on. The weather channel also accounted an above-average season calling for 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. The NOAA was the next to release a prediction on May 24, calling for a near to above-average season saying there would be 1015 named storms, 5-9 hurricanes and 1-6 major hurricanes throughout the season, Forecasters quickly picked up on the active season activity prediction. The UKMO however called for 11 named storms, 6 hurricanes and no predicted major hurricanes. The TSR on May 30 reported a well above average hurricane season calling for 19 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes. The CSU indicated still a slightly above-average season for 14 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlook ''' On July 2, the CSU released an outlook with 14-22 named storms, the highest predicted number of storms since the 2010 season. 3 days later on July 5, the TSR predicted 9-24 named storms, 4-14 hurricanes and 1-9 major hurricanes throughout the season likely. The CSU released on August 2, with 16 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes calling for 6 landfalling named storms. The TSR then predicted on August 6 of 8 named storms and 3 hurricanes. The main idea was a strong El Niño to redevelop during September and suppress activity from Mid-September and October, the most active part of the season. However, the El Niño, by '''FAR '''failed to form. The NOAA then re-released calling for 12-26 named storms, 8-17 hurricanes and 1-11 major hurricanes throughout the season. The new record for the highest predicted storms. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:TD text:One (TD) from:04/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip from:14/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:TS text:Aline (C2) from:06/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:TS text:Berry (TS) from:12/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C5 text:Caillou (C5) from:15/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:C4 text:Danilo (C4) from:30/07/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C4 text:Elena (C4) from:03/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:10/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C4 text:Giada (C4) from:10/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C1 text:Hector (C1) from:12/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:Inezie (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) barset:break from:17/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:Johnathan (C5) from:18/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C3 text:Katelynn (C3) from:23/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C5 text:Logan (C5) from:23/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text:Neemias (C5) from:08/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) from:18/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C1 text:Patricia (C1) from:18/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:Rosanne (C5) from:01/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C1 text:Sergio (C1) from:04/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:05/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:TS text:Unnamed (SS) barset:break from:06/10/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (SD) from:06/10/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:C1 text:Vicente (C1) from:08/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:10/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:12/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:12/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:C4 text:Gamma (C4) from:17/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C2 text:Delta (C2) from:17/10/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:25/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:28/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:TS text:Eta (TS) from:30/10/2018 till:12/11/2018 color:C5 text:Theta (C5) barset:break from:15/11/2018 till:20/11/2018 color:C3 text:Iota (C3) from:25/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 color:C3 text:Kappa (C3) from:29/11/2018 till:11/12/2018 color:C4 text:Lambda (C4) from:30/12/2018 till:03/01/2019 color:C3 text:Mu (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:Janaury 2019 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season officially ran from the June 1st to November 30th. But Tropical Depression One formed on May 20th of the season and persisted activity flowed the season into the early part of January of 2019. And the last storm to dissipate was Hurricane Mu on January 3rd after attaining Category 3 Hurricane Status. There were times though of inactivity or eased activity that happened during the peak of the season. '''May and June On May 20th, the NHC reported an area of low pressure to have broad of rotation. It was then classified as Potential Tropical Cyclone One as for possible formation within 24 hours was very high. Then during the 5pm advisory, the storm then upgraded to Subtropical Depression one, making it the 6th consecutive year for a pre-season storm to form, still behind the record from 1954-1961 with 7 years of pre-season storms. The NHC originally thought to have been a subtropical depression during it's entire life time from May 20-23. But in post-season analysis, the NHC found the storm to have gained all tropical characteristics on May 22, less than 24 hours before dissipating. The NHC then noted on an article saying that "the depression in May gained all Tropical characteristics to soon before dissipation." Afterword, June became a quite month with no major Tropical activity within the Tropical Depression range. This was due to the El Niño which cooled the Atlantic for some time. This caused no storm activity during the month. July On July 4, the NHC began monitoring an area of low pressure off the coast of africa which turned into Tropical Depression Two. The next day, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Aline, becoming the first named storm of the season. Deep convection was found during the storm as it strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane. The next day, an area of low pressure in the Caribbean sea reported rotation with gale-force winds and was identified as Tropical Storm Berry. Meanwhile, Aline continued to strengthen and became a Category 2 Hurricane. The storm peaked later that day as a Category 2 Hurricane with winds at 110 mph (1-minute sustained) and pressure of 954 mbar. The next day, the storm began to weaken, however, Berry became a concern to the Gulf USA coast as it was expected to become a hurricane. However, environmental conditions did not became any favorable and peak intensity on July 8 with winds of 60 mph (1-minute sustained). That was the day where Aline became extratropical over the leeward island and it's remained their for over a week. Berry grew in size and began to bring Tropical Storm conditions later that evening and made landfall early on July 9 west of New Orleans. A tropical storm warning was issued for the gulf coast from West Florida to Louisiana where winds were recorded up to 60 mph. The storm then died inland of July 10th. Then a low pressure of the coast of Africa and developed on July 12th. It was classified as Tropical Depression Four. The storm steadily strengthened to Tropical Storm Caillou on July 13. The storm then went under rapid intensification on July 14 and became a Category 5 Hurricane later that day. Due to unfavorable conditions, the storm weakened after 2 hours of Cat 5 strength. The storm then moved into an area of 86 degrees water temp and then re-strengthened and became a Category 5 Hurricane. This time for 2 days straight. On July 15th, another low pressure system off the coast of Belize became Tropical Depression Five. It became Tropical Storm Danilo and continued to strengthen. On July 16th, the storm underwent rapid intensification and became a Category 4 Hurricane late on July 16th and hit the coastline of the Florida and Alabama early on July 17th. Winds record were within 150-155 mph, creating storm surge of 23-30 feet and 2,300 people were wiped out within the storm area. The storm rapidly weakened and slowed producing heavy rain and high winds which killed 230 more people. Hurricane Danilo also delayed travel along the eastern seaboard, especially along the Carolina's which would soon be decimated by Caillou several days later. And Caillou remained an issue. On July 21, hurricane emergency was issued for South Carolina following the predictions that officially the storm would make landfall as a Category 5 hurricane, causing huge chaos along the coastline to get out of the coast. The storm was set to hit on July 22, the day Hurricane Caillou reached initial peak with winds of 180 mph (1-minute sustained) and a pressure of 921 mbar. Late that evening as the storm made landfall, the ENTIRE coastline decimated from the storm's impact. A storm surge of 30 FEET and winds at 180 mph completely knocked down the coastline killing 6,000 PEOPLE especially in GoAnimate city where 90% of the city fled completely underwater, drowning 4,000 more people. The storm rapidly weakened overnight and was a Category 1 hurricane by dawn break. Afterword, Caillou stalled overland causing extensive flooding killing about 345 more people while over-flooding the river banks dumping about 30 inches of rain. Then on July 24th, the storm then turned extratropical then accelerated toward the Northeast duming up 12 inches of rain in spots of New York, Massachusetts and Connecticut. About 30 more people were drowned by the rain totaling the death total at 10,375 people, being one of the deadliest Tropical Cyclones in history. August ImageSize = width:800 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:31/10/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C4 text:Elena (C4) from:03/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) from:10/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C4 text:Giada (C4) from:10/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C1 text:Hector (C1) from:12/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:Inezie (TS) from:15/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:17/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:Johnathan (C5) from:18/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C3 text:Katelynn (C3) barset:break from:23/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C5 text:Logan (C5) from:23/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:28/08/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:C1 text:Marie (C1) from:07/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text:Neemias (C5) from:08/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) from:18/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:C1 text:Patricia (C1) from:18/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:Rosanne (C5) from:01/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:C1 text:Sergio (C1) from:04/10/2018 till:05/10/2018 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) barset:break from:05/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:TS text:Unnamed (SS) from:06/10/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Three (SD) from:06/10/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:C1 text:Vicente (C1) from:08/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:10/10/2018 till:13/10/2018 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:12/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C4 text:Beta (C4) from:12/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:C4 text:Gamma (C4) from:17/10/2018 till:20/10/2018 color:C2 text:Delta (C2) barset:break from:17/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:C4 text:Epsilon (C4) from:25/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) from:28/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:TS text:Eta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The timeline above shows the Activity for the months of August-October where the seasons majority of activity took place. The month started of with Elena which actually formed on July 30, also right off the coast of Africa. Elena strengthened and became a Category 1 Hurricane on August 1 and rapidly intensified and became a Major Hurricane by August 2. Afterword, the storm explosively intensified into a Category 4 Hurricane several hours later. News reports indicated worries of two things. One that storm could intensify to a Category 5 Hurricane again and take the same path that Hurricane Caillou previously did about 2 weeks before. This sparked worry as homes along the coastline of South Carolina and Systems Tropical Depression One Hurricane Aline Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Storm names The following names were used during the season. This was the same list used in 2012 with no new replacements. The greek alphabet was used because of the amount of activity that took place throughout the season. On rare occasions this happens. The seasonal list was reused in 2024. 'Retirement ' On May 22 during the 45th session of the WMO analysis, the WMO retired the names Caillou, Danilo, Giada, Johnathan, Logan, Neemias, Omar, Rosanne, Sergio, Wilma, Gamma, Theta and Lambda due to the deaths and damage done by these storms. This also broke another record of 13 names in total surpassing the previous record of 7 names in 2005. The names Carl, Dan, Gwen, Jacob, Luther, Nestor, Owen, Ruby, Sincere and Wendy at the end. The WMO however decided that the greek names could be reused in the future if necessary. Damage and deaths There were numerous deaths throughout the season including 98,000+ deaths throughout the season cuased by several storms, including Hurricanes Caillou, Danilo Logan and Wilma which caused 80% of all of the deaths. The damage totaled out to 2.39$ (2019 USD). Forecast uncertainty Notable records Government and Economic effects Seasonal effects Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia